Rain From Heaven
by iiCookie
Summary: She was a geek and nobody. He was a jock who thought of nobody but himself. What happends when he needs a job and has to work in her fathers book store? Will they have a fairly tale ending or will they only read it in books?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I want this story to take the place of " Perfection". Maybe I will continue the other story of maybe not. I dont know yet. Please Read and Review

* * *

The red head glued her eyes to her novel, ignoring her surroundings. She tuned out the loud noises of the cafeteria, turning to the next page of the book. She was currently reading Twlight, and she seemed like she couldn't put the book down.

She was alone. She didn't have friends. Her best friend, Mickie James, dropped out of school once she got pregnant. They saw each other everyday but that was only after school. While the red head was in school she was a loner. Nobody paid her any attention or if they did notice her, she was getting picked on.

Amy Dumas was a pretty red head. Tall, slim, wore glasses and had hazel brown eyes. But she wasn't noticed. It was probably because of the baggy jeans she wore, or the fingerless gloves she decided to rock, or the attitude she had. No one wanted to be bothered with her because she was different. Not a tomboy but defiantly not a girlie girl. She was herself. To some girls she was a freak. The clothes she wore was unacceptable. To some boys she was crazy. Her attitude sucked. To others, Amy Dumas was.....different.

But, one thing everyone agreed on was that she was smart. She was the future valedictorian of Norman High School. Before she could remember, the red head had got straight A's since forever. Her mother wouldn't allow anything below that. If Amy dare came home with a B, her mother would freak. Her dream was for Amy to get into Harvard University.

" What a nerd." She herd Sherri Manning whisper as she walked by. Normally, there would have been some words exchanged, but not today. Twlight was more important than that blonde barbie bimbo.

Hearing the bell ring for her last class, Amy eagerly gathered her books, as she threw her tray out. She hated the class, but thankfully it was her last one. Afterwards, she could go see Mickie and her god son. Walking into the class, she walked to her seat in the back. She got her books out ready for the class to begin.

Then walked in the jocks. John Cena and Randy Orton along with their usual crew. Jeff Hardy, Mickie's baby daddy. Matt Hardy, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase. She despised them all. They thought they were the shit. Sure, they were all good looking, but they were so disrespectful towards the girls in the school.

Jeff Hardy was an asshole. He denied Mickie's beautiful baby boy Jayden. Jayden was the spitting image of Jeff. The same brown eyes, the same Dumbo ears, and the same smile. A blind man could tell that was Jeff's baby. When Mickie and him were dating, Amy could have swore Jeff was a nice guy and when Mickie got pregnant, she thought Jeff was going to be there. He wasn't. To make matters worse, he mocked the situation.

Once they all sat in their seats, the teacher Mr. Gutzzo walked in, and being writing notes on the board.

" Settle down and copy the notes." Everyone quieted down, getting out their pens and notebooks. Jeff looked at Amy smiling.

" I ain't the daddy." He said out loud, causing everyone to burst in laughter looking at her. She stuck her middle finger up at him.

" Maybe not. I herd you couldn't even get up anyway." She shot at him. The class laughed, as Jeff looked around, shaking his head.

" That's not true. I could." He tried to convince the class. Mr. Gutzzo turned around not impressed.

" Be quiet." The class died down, as he turned back towards the board. Amy started copying the notes ignoring Jeff's stares.

She didn't understand why Jeff was like that. He seemed like he was totally in love with Mickie. Like nothing was going to tear him from her. Now, Mickie was a sixteen year old single mother. Amy had a feeling Jeff wasn't as tuff as he seemed. It was like he was putting on a act.

" Hey Tammy," John Cena whispered, from the seat in front of her. She ignored him, not thinking that was a talking to her. " Tammy." He whispered again. She looked up for a brief second. He gave her a look. " Didn't you hear me calling you?" She shook her head.

" No. I herd you calling Tammy." The Cena looked at her confused.

" Thats you name..."

" No its not. Its Amy." He shrugged uninterested. " Whatever. Did you do the homework. Gutzzo said if I don't have it today then I'll have to sit out a game of basketball." Amy rolled her eyes.

" Im taking a wild guess here...you didnt do it. Oh well." The baby blue eyed man sighed, frustrated.

" Listen Jamie," He turned around in his desk, fully looking at her. " Do you really want to be the reason why the star player of the basketball team has to sit out a game over a little piece of paper. You would make more girls your enemies, and more fellas not like you." The red head rolled her eyes.

" Its Amy and I really could care less. You knew you had homework, so its your responsibility to do it." She wasn't backing down. He never talked to her. Now, just because he didn't do his homework, which he never did, it was her responsibility.

" Your a real bitch." He said out loud.

" Mr. Cena detention..you too Ms. Dumas. Anyone wants to join them?" Mr. Gutzzo asked, as Amy sighed.

" Thanks alot Jerk Cena." He turned around in his seat, angrily. Randy Orton and Jeff Hardy laughed.

" Mr. Orton, Mr. Hardy. thanks for joining them. Anyone else? Anyone at all?" The older man offered, as he continued to write on the board.

" Not me right Mr. Gutzzo, I didnt say anything." Matt Hardy stated as Mr. Gutzzo turned around.

" You just did. Thanks for joining them." Matt let out a loud sigh, cursing.

* * *

The red head laid her head on her desk. This was defiantly not her place to be. Detention. She knew Mickie was going to be up a creek.

" I cant believe she got us in here. This is some bullshit." John shouted. " We should be at practice right now." Amy lifted her head up, looking back at the crew.

" Settle down Cena. You got yourself in here. And you don't think I have any where else to be?" Randy Orton rolled his eyes, resting his head on his hands.

" Oh please. You have no friends. You don't play any sports, you have no life. Your a nobody. This only places you go is probably home and the library." He got a chuckle out of his friends. Amy sarcastically laughed.

" Your so fucking right. I have no friends. I just have a best friend, who by the way carried one of your best friends baby." Everyone turned towards Jeff who rolled his eyes.

" Not this shit again..."

" Yes Jeff," Amy stated getting angry." You have a one year old son, whom you never saw. I bet you don't even know his name or his birthday. Mickie had to drop out of school because her mother had to work for the family. When, if you were actually a father, has a father who doesn't work and could have took care of the baby."

" The baby isnt mine." He argured. " Mickie was a slut, okay. She slept with half of the school. Any one of them could be the father." Matt raised his eye brows.

" Don't pin your baby on me.."

" Yeah, Mickie slept with a lot of guys, but you know that its your baby. Your just a scared little ass boy who wont man up."

John shook his head. " If he says its not his, then let it be." Amy looked over at the Cena.

" This is none of your concern, Cena."

He looked at her. " Neither is it yours. Its between Mickie and Jeff. Not Mickie, Amy, and Jeff." The red head bit her lip. Then she dug into her book bag pulling out a picture. Walking over to him, she placed the picture of Jayden on Jeff's desk. Instead of looking at it, the Hardy pushed it away with his hand.

" What's the matter Jeff?" Amy asked. " Look at him." Jeff looked everywhere but the picture. " Doesnt he look just like him?" She handed the picture of Jayden to Randy who looked at it.

Even though he hated to admit it, the kid looked a hell of alot like Jeff. Especially the ears and smile. Even though the baby had two bottom teeth, it looked like Jeff. Randy shrugged handing the picture back over.

" I dont know." Amy leaned her head to the side shaking it.

" Whatever. You guys suck." She placed the picture back inside her book bag. How could Mickie fall for any of those boys was beyond her. They were low life's. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to get out of the room before she went insane.

* * *

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Damnnnnnnnnnn I aint update since a damn year. Lol. Ive been Super dooper lazy and busy w. everything. DHIS CHAPTER ISNT GOIN TO BE ALL THAT... I gotta warn you, Im a little rusty. So PLEASE dont send me messages like .. dhis chapter sucks.. I know it does. Buhh DONT WORRY more updates coming noww okiee? Lol. Getting back into my routine.. All reviews are motivation.. I Dont noe if Im going to continue or nott. Please Review to show me what you thinkk (:

Special Thanks to the reviewers that motivated me to write this chapter !

ashleyorton

GraffitiArtist INC

ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx

AttitudeQueen5287

Thankss Guyss ! Muchh Lovee xoxo Muahhhhh :D

Noww On with the story .. Ahemm ..

* * *

Stacking the books on the shelf, her hair flung on her face. Pushing behind her ear, she closed her eyes.

" Babygirl, thanks for this. Your an angel you know that?" Snapping out of her daze, she smiled kindly at her father as he touched her soft cheek.

" No problem Dad. Anything you need I will do." The man smiled as he limped back to the counter. Once he did, her smile left immediately.

She was scared. Not only for the health of her father, but for her family. They didn't have much, but the extra money that they made from the book store went to the medical bills her father desperately needed. Her mother, Laura Dumas, even took up to jobs just to pay off the mortgage, lights and things. Frank had been diagnosed with Prostate cancer over 6 months ago. This store meant everything to them.

Sadly, the honor roll student blinked away the tears that threatned to fall. The thought of losing her father scared the shit out of her, and she didnt know how she would cope with the loss of losing him. He ment everything to her and more.

" Ahhhh .. Im going for a Mary Monroe book today. Do you think you have it?"Smiling immediately, she nodded at the older man. Mr. Williams was one of her daily costumers. Reading books faster than anyone she ever known. Coming in faithfully every other day, looking for a new book, and new Author. Sometimes he would tell her about some, the two often engaging into private personal conversations.

" Aisle six Mr. Williams. How was the Twilight books that I gave you?" He flickered his tongue, fixing the cap on his head. His old fragile body reminded her of a anorexia girl she noticed once in school.

" Well I don't usually go for yall' young-ins book.. but I read that dang thing. Pretty darn good Missy. I outta' read the other ones. Haha." His southern country accent was pretty strong to be living in Boston for over half a century. " Have a good day Beauty. Take care ya hear?" Tipping his old hat at her, he made his way towards the aisle.

Laughing to herself, she continued to stack the books on the shelves. It was almost seven o clock, only a hour left to go. She wanted to get home and take a bubble bath.

* * *

" Darling, did you complete your homework?" Answering her own question, Laura Dumas laughed. " Of course you did. My little A student."

Pouring some tea into her tea cup, the young looking mother took a sip of it. Laura, Amy and Joe were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating the meal Laura prepared for them. The silence between all of them were normal. No one knew what to say. All had long days and wanted nothing more then to snuggle up in bed sleep.

" So Dear, how was your day?" The slim high school girl looked up at her mother, wondering why was she talking. Clearing her dry throat with Iced Tea, took a little piece of bread that sat on her plate.

" Good... I guess." Laura nodded in satisfactory.

" That's my Harvard Graduate."

Amy had to keep herself from sighing. Did she want to go to collage? Sure. Did she get the good grades to go to any collage she wanted? Yes. Was she sure she wanted to go to Harvard? No. Did she want to make her mother happy? More then ever. The problem was, Harvart was so far away. She wanted to stay closer to her family. Rutgers, or even Princeton was closer. She didn't even know what she wanted to be or do in life. Obviously her mother knew exactly what she was going to be or not.

" Laura, how was your day?" Her father asked, coughing at bit before taking a sip of the Iced Tea she made.

" Fabulous Dear. I ran into a couple of rowdy kids today. Kathrine's boy John. I don't know whats wrong with him. Out of all five sons, he is by far the worst one. Maybe hes troubled."

Rolling her eyes, the red head couldn't even stand the name John. He wasn't troubled. He was just a asshole. Stole cars, painted graffiti on the walls, rob little corner stores. Just a night mere. Total night mere. Making Cops like her mom, work harder and put in danger more. If she wasnt sure that she hated him, she was sure now.

Joe silently agreed. His tired eyes begining to get red. He coughed some more.

" Kathrine is my best friend. That's why I took it easy on John. Next time he wants to steal a car, I'm going to lock his ass up for a couple of hours. His father works all the damn time so hes never home. John was a sweet boy when he was younger. Amy remember when you two were best friends? So cute.."

Choking on her spit, she quickly shook her head. That was soooo long ago. When they were younger they were inseparable until high school came. It was something in her mind that she wanted to forget. Sometimes she would find herself day dreaming, just thinking about old times.

" Uh NO Mom. Im going to sleep. Night Night." Kissing both of her parents on the cheek, Laura looked confused for more then a minute.

" Night Harvard graduate." Forcing a smile on her face, she revealed her deep dimples going up the stairs.

Tomorrow was Friday and she couldn't wait until the weekend. Hell, she couldn't wait until she finished school. Something she longed for since Freshman school year. Everything just seemed to go wrong for the whole four years of that shitty school. She just hoped tomorrow would go by fast. Sighing to herself, she realised that she had Math.

She thought back to what her mother said. Over the course of the four years, she often thought about their friendship. She clearly remembered.. She always wondered if John thought about it as often as she did. Answering her own question.. " Nope. He forgot." She sighed.

* * *

Please read and review so I know if Im going to continue.. btw I kinda noe this sucks.. Bare with me .. its been over a year. Lol. Thankssss :D


End file.
